


Would you like to be together?

by xRedEmpress



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, This ship needs more love, a short drabble because i don't have the energy or time to write something long lol, i love days please love days, please tell me you ship it too haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRedEmpress/pseuds/xRedEmpress
Summary: The sun was already setting. Seiseki's match with Keiou just ended. After deciding to go home together to talk about the things that happened during the game, Usui found himself alone with Mizuki. Recalling the events of the match made Usui think about his feelings: for Seiseki, for his position as vice-captain, for himself... and for Mizuki.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my SEISEKI bros Eri and Yanki and to my friend Aimee :^)  
> The setting here is in no way related to the setting of the anime and the manga.  
> I pretty much changed what happened after their match with Keiou lol.  
> Either way, I hope you like this short drabble!

The sun was already setting.

Seiseki's match with Keiou just ended.

After deciding to go home together to talk about the things that happened during the game, Usui found himself alone with Mizuki.

Recalling the events of the match made Usui think about his feelings: for Seiseki, for his position as vice-captain, for himself... and for Mizuki. He had already admitted that he was jealous of the captain's skills but somewhere along the way, all those feelings disappeared and was replaced by something else.

_'Admiration? No. That's not quite it. What is this? Ah. It's...'_

"Love."

"Hm? Did you say something, Usui?"

A chuckle escaped from the vice-captain's lips as he looked at the ever so confused Mizuki in front of him, he found it adorable.

**"Mizuki, I like you. Would you like to be together?"**

 

* * *

 

It's been almost a month since then. Almost all the members of Seiseki knew that the captain and the vice-captain were going out.

It started with Kimishita seeing Usui hand Mizuki a towel and wiping his sweat for him after every match. He was also the one who explained to Ooshiba about the relationship of the two after he saw Usui lean on Mizuki's shoulder as they were resting during practice.

The first years found out after observing that Usui and Mizuki have been going home together.

 

* * *

 

One day, Kazama and Tsukamoto found Usui sneaking a small present into Mizuki's locker.

"Is that for the captain?" Asked Kazama.

Usui chuckled and nodded, "Yes, today marks the first month since we started going out, I wanted to at least give him something."

Tsukamoto was blushing immensely, he knew the two seniors were dating but he was still surprised that Usui was able to say it so casually, "I wish you both happiness!" He blurted out, making both Usui and Kazama laugh.

After their practice, Usui once again handed Mizuki a towel; this time he took the liberty of wrapping it around his neck and pulling him closer. Kazama whistled at the bold move whilst Ooshiba ended up blushing and screaming at the public display of affection.

"I left something for you in your locker," said Usui with his usual calm tone.

"What for?" Asked Mizuki, clueless as always.

"It's to celebrate our first month of going out."

Mizuki was silent for a few seconds before letting out a response that no one expected... and no one wanted to hear.

"We're going out?"

 

_Silence._

 

_'THIS IDIOT! WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE EVEN ASK SUCH A STUPID QUESTION?! THERE'S NO WAY HE WOULDN'T THINK THEY WEREN'T DATING AFTER ALL OF THAT!'_

Kimishita swore his head would explode as he recalled all the PDA moments Mizuki and Usui shared.

"He seems serious," Kazama pointed out.

And as the other players looked at their captain, it was confirmed...

 

 

**Mizuki had no idea they were dating.**

 

Usui let go of the towel. His head was down for a while before he raised it up again and smiled at Mizuki; it was at this moment that no one dared to come close to Usui.

"Kurusu, hand me a ball."

The frightened freshman complied and lent the vice-captain a soccerball. Usui smiled as he placed the ball on the ground, took an aim, and kicked the ball right into Mizuki's face. It shocked everyone, but what was even more shocking was Usui walking out of practice.

"What was that about?" Asked Mizuki, his face was red and the ball had made a mark on him because of the intensity of the kick.

"ARE YOU SOME SORT OF IDIOT?!" Kimishita couldn't help but throw a punch at Mizuki.

"I HAVE NO KNOWLEDGE ABOUT LOVE OR WHATSOEVER BUT I AM 100% SURE THAT IS NOT HOW YOU TALK TO SOMEONE YOU ARE DATING!"

"We were dating? Is that what _'would you like to be together?'_ means?"

"OF COURSE IT IS! HAVE YOU NOT NOTICED HOW SMITTEN USUI HAS BEEN TO YOU??"

"I thought those were acts of friendship. I see you and Ooshiba do that all the time."

Kimishita heard Kazama chuckle, "SHUT UP!" Kimishita scolded, as he tried to shake the blush from his own cheeks.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM RIGHT NOW! HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW YOU WERE DATING?"

Mizuki didn't know what to answer...

 

 

 

...But right now he wished he knew what to say.

 

* * *

 

 

After the practice, Mizuki found Usui's gift. It was a box full of gummy candy along with a short note.

 

_'Thank you, Mizuki. I look forward to more days, months or even years with you.'_

 

"Were you even aware of Usui's feelings for you?"

Mizuki turned and saw Kimishita, he was on his way home. He glanced at the box and then back at Kimishita, "Would you like som--"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

"I don't know. I don't know what being together, going out or dating means."

"HAAA?! THEN YOU REALLY ARE STUP--"

"But. Usui is someone special to me. All I know is that being with him makes my heart go _BADUMP! BADUMP!_ And _WHOOSH!_ "

Kimishita wanted to punch the guy again but now was not the time for it, "That made no sense, as usual, but at least now you have your answer. You better find a way to make up for Usui or else there'll be no one to take care of you."

 

* * *

 

 

Mizuki attempted to talk to Usui several times after that but all ended up in failure.

Usui would either ignore him completely or pretend to talk to someone else.

During practices, Usui would still cooperate and pass to Mizuki, of course he wouldn't let his feelings affect his performance, but that was pretty much it.

He doesn't talk to Mizuki unless it's related to the team. No one dared to point it out because everyone knew how scary Usui can be when he's angry.

 

* * *

 

 

About a week later, a practice match was held between Seiseki and Keiou.

It was Keiou's first match with Seiseki where Mizuki was present so they had high expectations but they were shocked. The team wasn't performing like they were during their official match, it honestly disappointed them.

The reason?

The team was feeling tension between their captain and vice-captain, and their worry made them unable to focus on the match, thus Keiou was leading 0-1.

During halftime, Maru decided to talk to his 'rival' Usui, "What's wrong, Mr. Seiseki?"

Usui was silent.

"What happened to the reliable senpai Usui I faced with during the official match? Or did you lose all your game the moment you took the captain's armband off?"

Usui was going to retort but someone had already grabbed Maru by the collar, it was Mizuki.

"Oi! Let go of me ma--"

"Don't make fun of Usui."

"Eh?"

"With his skills and knowledge he is more capable of being the captain than I am, but he still entrusted this status to me. He's smart, talented, caring and beautiful. If you dare look down on my boyfriend ever again, I'll send you to space."

"B-boyfriend?!"

"OI MIZUKI THAT'S ENOUGH OR ELSE YOU'LL GET KICKED OUT OF THE GAME!" Mizuki let go of Maru at Kimishita's warning.

Usui found himself smiling, _'He really is an idiot'._

"Mizuki, thank you."

When Seiseki saw the smile shared between Mizuki and Usui, they knew they were finally in good terms again.

And with their captain and vice-captain leading, Seiseki won the match.

 

After the final whistle, as the team was celebrating, Mizuki grabbed Usui by the shoulder, pulled him closer and pointed at Maru, "This person is mine!"

The entire Keiou team just stared blankly at Mizuki's declaration.

Usui pushed himself away slowly, "What are you doing?" He asked.

**"It's true right? You are.. mine.. right?"**

 

Usui couldn't help but blush and smile after that question, suddenly all of the anger and frustration he felt earlier went down the drain. He realized that he had to be the mature one in the relationship and bear with his beloved's airhead-ness.

Mizuki was stupid...

 

 

 

 

...but it was his stupidity that made Usui fall in love with him in the first place.

 

**"Yes."**

 

* * *

 

Mizuki and Usui walked home together that day.

Halfway, Mizuki stopped and turned to Usui, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I should have explained to you what I meant about being together."

"Yes. But still, it was dumb of me to not think about what we had after everything that happened. I made you upset."

Mizuki grabbed Usui's hand and kissed it, "I promise to never make you sad. So please, once more, take care of me."

Usui was at a loss for words, for once, it was him who was speechless.

He smiled and pulled on Mizuki's necktie.

 

 

And there, Usui and Mizuki shared their first kiss.

 

"Take care of me as well ~"

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAHHHHH! My first drabble for DAYS featuring my OTP ; u ; <3  
> Sorry it's pretty short but I seriously just wanted to contribute something in a way haha!  
> I just love this series so much and I wanted to at least make something for it.  
> IT NEEDS MORE LOVE.


End file.
